


Crush, Crush, Crush

by semi_slaughtomatic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I just love Luka and Marinette a little more sue me, I ship them harder than the love square but I love Adrien, Lukanette, luka would definitely write a song for marinette, writing a song for the person you love is the definition of The Good Kush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_slaughtomatic/pseuds/semi_slaughtomatic
Summary: { I need something to sing about.}Luka's feeling uninspired with music and turns to his thoughts to his crush/muse/very GOOD friend for some help.Of course, you don't always expect inspiration to literally walk through the door.





	Crush, Crush, Crush

**Author's Note:**

> See end of work for author's notes.

Gentle, slow guitar notes filled the air like a serenade, a song without a purpose, but not without impact. The rocking of the _Liberty_ in tune with the natural current of the Seine made a perfect natural metronome.

That is, until a sour note buzzed out, accompanied by a frustrated groan.

Luka set his electric guitar to the side of him, letting her gently rest upon his bed sheets. With his hands free, he let his elbows perch on his crossed legs and rub the stress away from his eyes.

Not that it would take away the frustration he was feeling at the moment towards the creative slump he seemed to be in, but it didn’t hurt to try.

It wasn’t too often that Luka found himself uninspired, but school had been particularly rough this week and band practice had gotten cancelled so his normal outlet had been furloughed. There was only so long you could practice by yourself and meditating for too long left him feeling too zenned out to function the way he needed to in this plane of existence.

Spending a Friday night alone was kind of lame. Normally these nights were when Luka would break out the B-grade horror movies that Juleka loved so much; their ma had played poker at a tavern on the other side of town one night a week since he could remember. Juleka had shown interest in all things creepy since she was a wee one and even though Ma had never prohibited scary movies per-say (he doubted that she would have anyways), it was still a nice sibling taboo ritual that he thoroughly enjoyed.

But his little sister wasn’t so little anymore and was making her way up in the world. They were still tight as can be, don’t get him wrong, and he was ecstatic that Juleka was being accepted for who she was at school more than when she’d first gotten into her goth style. He had a few friends from school that’d hit him up to hang, but everyone was occupied for the evening.

Even an introvert could get tired of being by themselves every once in a while.

Luka sighed and got up to stretch his legs a bit with a couple rounds of sun salutation; the focus of breathing in practicing yoga helped calm his anxiety sometimes.

As he inhaled with each pose, he thought about the things that brought him peace: his family, his guitar, Jagged Stone’s debut album, and his friends.

He exhaled, smiling thinking of one ‘friend’ in particular that he’s more than fond of.

Marinette was amazing. He knew of her before they met from Juleka proudly bringing home a class photo that had her face, smiling and completely unobstructed like every other photograph she’d ever been in; his kid sister had the worst luck with them, up until a certain classmate of hers went out of the way to make sure she had a great class picture.

Luka held Marinette in high regard before they’d even met, but after meeting her when Kitty Section did their dress rehearsal for the music festival?

He was pretty sure he’d actually been blessed with an angel coming into his life. The sky seemed a little more blue, his music a little brighter, and his heart beat stronger than it had before.

Luka had crushes before, sure. A cutie was a cutie, but Marinette knocked him on his feet like a freight train and he was smitten from the moment she walked into his room on accident and that cliche about seeing your future in front of you when you meet the right one suddenly wasn’t as lame as he’d previously thought.

He hadn’t tried to be subtle with showing his affection for her while still respecting her as her own person and not coming on too strong, but the admiration towards his sister’s classmate kept growing strong and stronger until the thought of her had practically consumed him.

When Marinette had invited him to go ice skating, Luka had been nonchalantly over the moon. The couple years of figure skating he’d done before his passion moved to music came in handy with quite literally sweeping her off her feet. The day had been like a trope out of the shojou manga’s Juleka liked to tease him about liking, even with an akuma turning him into ice.

And then he’d gotten to see how blatantly obvious it was this his crush held her heart for another. It sucked, big time, but Luka respected her and her feelings and seeing Marinette happy was the thing that was more important to him than his own heartbreak. Adrien was a skilled musician and a great, if a bit naive dude. Which is why Luka had encouraged her to act upon her feelings.

If a kiss on the cheek and her friendship was what she wanted to give him, then he would happily take it.

They still texted and hung out one on one; whether it be going to the movies, listening to music, or sitting silently together working on their creative endeavors, they always had a great time in each other’s company. The unintentional rejection she gave him that day hurt and still made him feel sad sometimes when he let himself think too much about it, Luka was honestly just so grateful to have her in his life and be close with her, even if it was only platonic.

He came back into his final mountain pose, and with a respectful bow, the blue-haired boy finished his yoga routine to kill some time. He found himself face to face with his open closet. None of the shirts on his hanger were organized properly and there were some forgotten bits and loose articles of dirty clothes on the floor.

There was a _flash_ and a **boom!** that rocked _Liberty_ more than what he was used to; there must’ve been a storm that rolled in when he was zoned out.  The movement caused her to rock more than what she was used to and suddenly, there was a crash from the closet and a large black object dropped down from a forgotten shelf.

Luka moved towards it, curious as to what had fallen. One side of his mouth twisted upwards as he saw what lay before him.

It was an old guitar case, a hard shell, but what was inside was more precious.

He let his fingers glide over the locks of the case, relieving their tension and lifting the lid to reveal a sleek black, acoustic guitar. The body of the guitar had some nicks in it from years of being loved, but as Luka pulled it out of its home and positioned it in his arms to play a few notes, he noted the strings were mostly in tune.

Satisfied with the sound, he went back towards his bed and plopped down, arranging himself so that the acoustic cradled his body in a way that he’d forgotten about.

“It’s been a while, old friend.”

The guitar has been his first real one, gifted to him by his ma a few years back for his birthday after he’d gotten into music and had wanted to learn more. It was a gorgeous piece and he’d fallen in love the moment he’d struck a chord on it, and he’d spent many hours learning how to play and develop his sound with it as his partner, until he’d saved up money to buy the electric and had retired the acoustic, save for special occasions.

Special occasions like tonight, when his normal methods of passing the time weren’t working.

Luka strummed the strings, breaking the guitar back in after not being used for a while and feeling a bit refreshed at having a ‘new’ instrument to spark his creativity. The body of the guitar reverberated the notes out more beautifully than his baby did, and the sweet sound brought his thoughts back to the other sweetness in his life.

His thoughts always came back to her, one way or another. As much as he tried to quell his feelings for her, Marinette proved to be the muse of his heart time and time again.

He was alone, so he let himself indulge more than he normally would.

Although punk rock and indie tended to be what he was inclined to play, the feelings that washed over him when Luka thought about Marinette’s sweet smile, her big blue eyes, her stammering when she was embarrassed, her creativity and her fierceness, was something that didn’t quite fit the genre. The chords and open notes he found himself playing were a much brighter and happier key that he couldn’t help but roll with.

The lyrics came out of his mouth and heart before he even knew what he was doing.

_“Bluebell girl_

_You got me so weak at the knees_

_Came into my life_

_Swept me away like the sea_

_And I don’t have_

_The words to describe_

_That I’ve got a new song to write_

_And playing the same tune_

_has gotten me so down_

_But one look at you,_

_felt inspiration flowing_

_Like your laugh and your voice_

_flow through my veins_

_Oh bluebell girl,_

_you’re stuck in my brain_

_The moment I met you,_

_I could’t forget you_

_And now you’ve got me_

_thinking about all the words_

_that I wanna say_

_I wanna_

_love you,_

_adore you,_

_commit to,_

_support you,_

_and sing to you_

_every night_

_Oh, Marinette,_

_you gave me a new song to write_

_Oh, Marinette,_

_you are my new song to write,”_

Luka let the last note ring out and let the feeling of his feelings for his muse wash over him for a moment, before he puts the instrument down to rest against his nightstand so he can grab and pad and pen to write the lyrics down before he forgets them; He’ll keep the song as inspiration when he’s out of ideas.

When he turns back around, there’s a shadow washing over him and his breathe hitches in his throat.

Marinette is standing in his doorway.

Marinette is looking at him with eyes wide as can be.

Marinette’s face is flushed red and her mouth is parted in surprise.

Luka takes exactly a half second to realize what’s happened and feels his brain short-circuit.

They stare at each other for a moment, neither one moving until Luka realizes that knowing her, she’s not going to be the one to break the ice.

“Uh. Hey. You’re here.”

Smooth.

She closes her mouth to swallow nervously, but her eyes remain as open and shocked as they had been. “Uh, yeah. I was, um, out with some friends and missed my bus back home and, uh, was in the neighbourhood and it started raining and I forgot my brumbella, I mean, umbrella at home, so I thought I’d say hi and ask if I could wait the storm out and then I heard you playing and...”

Marinette let the sentence drop, obviously unsure of what else to say.

To be completely fair, he was at a loss for words as well. Except when it came to accidentally professing his feelings to one of his best friends via impromptu song writing but that was just his luck apparently.

He lifted his hands to drop his head into them, hiding his face and groaning out miserably from embarrassment. He knew that Marinette was a cool girl, more than cool actually, and she wouldn’t make fun of him for following the song of his heart, but that didn’t mean this still wasn’t a weird situation to be in.

Her voice brought him out of his contemplation.

“Do you really like me? Like...more than a friend?”

Luka huffed out a laugh, lifting his head up from his palms to look at her. Her gaze cut through him like a knife and if everything needed to spill out, he would let it.

So he said earnestly, “It’s hard not to, Marinette. You are you after all.”

He ran his hand nervously through his hair, biting his lip in contemplation before his stupid heart jumps out through his mouth. “Listen, I know you’re into Adrien. And that’s totally cool, he’s a great guy. That’s why I said you should go after him when we were at the ice rink.”

‘I just want you to be happy. That’s what you deserve and if it’s not with me, then I will be happy for you.’

“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same. Promise, and I hope that we can still be friends, Marinette. I really like having you in my life, but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable being around me because of this,” He smiles, even though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. She still hasn’t said anything and hasn’t moved since his confession and it’s getting a bit awkward, so Luka moves to grab the acoustic that’s against his nightstand to put it back in its case.

He’s stopped by a weight on his wrist and turns to see Marinette looking at him intensely.

“Luka,” she began, eye-balling the carpet for a moment before returning her gaze to his and locking him in. “I love Adrien, very much. But I’ve been right in front of him this whole time and it’s very obvious he doesn’t think of me like that. And I’ve been lamenting on that and feeling sorry for myself because of it,” Marinette used the grip on his wrist to pull herself closer to him and never in his life had he felt his heart caught in his throat as much as the in this moment, with blue, blue, blue clouding his vision.

“And here I am, doing the same thing to one of the coolest, sweetest people I know. Someone that’s been there for me and cares about me and has become one of the most important people in my life,”

Luka could swear that his ears were ringing with anticipation. Expectations always lead to disappointment. People are people and will act as they will and that’s okay for the most part, which is why he never let himself get too worked up about it, but dammit, if he wasn’t stupidly hopeful with the wishful thinking that maybe-

“I love Adrien,” she moves her hand up to rest on his bicep and it feels like embers trying to burn their way into his skin through his hoodie.  “But I like you, Luka. I have since I met you.”

**Oh.**

_Oh, oh, oh,_ _oh_ , he’s normally so good at keeping calm and going with the flow, but the flow has turned into rapids moving in his favour and he can’t contain himself anymore.

Luka lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and gathers her up in his arms and she moves to squeeze herself against his chest and they’re hugging each other intimately. Despite the wetness of her clothes seeping into his, Luka feels warm. Her ear is resting where his heart is and he lets himself rest his cheek on the top of Marinette’s slightly damp hair for a moment, before placing a kiss into the crown of her head and he hears her hum in contentment and then mumble words into his shirt.

“What was that, love?”

Oh gods, he can call her that now. He thinks anyways.

She pulls her head back to look up at him, a light colour on her cheeks, but the smile that graces her lips indicates that she doesn’t seem to mind the nickname.

“I said you missed.”

Luka laughs, loud and unashamed and Marinette giggles along with him. Her arms move from around his middle and glide their way up to rest on his shoulders and this girl is ruining him already and he’s more than happy to oblige.

“Who am I to deny ma Marinette?”

She gives him a toothy smile at the nickname; her eyes soften and she pushes up on her toes so that she can finally, finally kiss him properly.

There’s saying that when you’re with the right person, it’s not flames you feel, but a cooling peace, like still water on a calm sea; kissing Marinette feels like having his whole world realigned to the way it’s supposed to be.

Her lips are soft like satin and one of her hands moves to tuck itself against his cheek and it’s like an anchor keeping him from drifting away. He can feel her soul song harmonizing with his and it’s such sweet, sweet music that he doesn’t think he’s known the true beauty of it until now.

The find each other’s rhythm, pulling away for air then coming back together again until he’s lost track of time and he frankly doesn’t give a damn about anything else but savoring the feeling of being with her.

When Marinette pulls away, Luka lets his eyes flutter open and loosens his hold on her so that there’s a little more space for them to breath for a moment. He knows his face must be as rosy as hers, but the pink looks so lovely on her that he doesn’t stop himself from brushing the back of his hand along the smooth skin.

She looks at him in a way he’s only seen in his dreams, half-lidded and a bit lovestruck. “I don’t think I said it, but I really liked your song Luka,”

He chuckles, reaching down to give her a lingering kiss as thanks.

“It’s our song, Marinette. It’s our song.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> {Hi, I haven’t written fanfiction in like 5 years and it’s 1:30am and I have to be up for work at 7 so we are gonna come back and edit this later but I wanted to get this up. Thanks for reading I hope I didn’t butcher it, lmaoooo.
> 
> Fun fact I actually started writing this fic after I was messing around on my acoustic and found a really cute chord progression, in the key of Good Little Girl/Bad Little Boy from Adventure Time if ya’ll remember that song. The lyrics kind came out and I thought it’d be something that Luka would write about Marinette so I tweaked some words and now there is a fic!}


End file.
